monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bailout Monopoly
Bailout Monopoly is simply the original Monopoly game with modified rules.Not really; it is actually a political parody on the current state of the US economy. The game can end the usually way with one player defeating all other players or the bank can win by calling the all players loans, or "bailouts," immediately. If the a player cannot repay his or her bailout when called, they must forfeit all of their properties to the bank. Therefore it is possible for the bank to own everything at the end of a game. The regular rules of monopoly apply with the exception of the following twists: * Players may receive bailouts (from the bank) to pay bills if needed. The conditions of the bailouts are as follows: * To receive a bailout, a player must simply show that they will lose the game that turn unless they receive a bailout. * Players receive money from the banker to cover their bills rounded up to the nearest $100. Example: John needs to pay $850 for rent to Mary and does not have the money. The banker would give him $900 dollars to pay the rent and anything else he may need to do such as unmortgage property or buy houses and hotels. The banker should keep a ledger on a piece of paper about who has received a bailout - the bank should have some basic accounting skills. * The bailout must be paid within two rounds. The second time a player lands on “Go” after receiving a bailout, he must pay the complete bailout. If he is unable to repay it, he must pay at least 10% interest. In the above example, John would have to pay at least $90 to the bank (the interest would NOT be deducted from the $900 John owes because he is paying interest only and not principal). 10% interest must be paid each time player lands on go until he goes bankrupt and is no longer able to pay, or until he repays all of his or her loan back. * Players may receive as many bailouts as needed - just keep your on eye on the bank's money supply because your bailout may be payable immediately if the bank runs out of money. * At the bankers discretion if the bank is running out of money, all loans can be “called” and become payable immediately. Taxes * Taxes must be paid each time a player passes the “Income Tax, pay 10% or $200” slot, not just when landing on it. * If the bank is starting to run out of money, the banker may at his or her discretion propose an increase on taxes by a percentage to be determined. The banker will propose a tax increase, and the players (including the banker) will vote on it. If the vote passes, taxes are increased by that amount. * Taxes do not go in the middle for “Free Parking”, they go to the bank. Houses/Hotels Any money paid for houses or hotels is set aside out of play and does not go to the bank. Banker Duties * Manage Bailouts, Keep Ledger * Manage Salary * Collect Taxes * Manage Property * May increase taxes if needed once voted on Notes Category:House Rules Category:Monopoly